BFDIA
Battle for Dream Island Again, otherwise known as BFDIA, is the second season of Battle for Dream Island. It features 12 returning contestants from BFDI, along with 10 new contestants (6 are the recommended characters from the 1st season), which were voted onto the show by the viewers. Also, unlike the last season, the show is hosted by 3 different hosts, they are TV, Puffball Speaker Box and Firey Speaker Box, instead of the Speaker Announcer who hosted Season 1. However, BFDIA 6 has been officially cancelled (on youtube), along with the rest of the season, marking it the first BFDI season to be cancelled. BFDIA 6 and 7 is on the Object show fanonpedia. Overview This season involved 22 inanimate objects (12 veteran, 10 rookies) that were voted by the viewers to compete for Dream Island, which despite declaring a winner last season, still doesn't have an owner. The contestants are divided up into 2 teams, and before a contest, players may switch teams if they want to. Contests are chosen by spinning a wheel, and the winning team gets immunity, while the losing team are up for elimination. The viewers vote by rating (liking/disliking) contestants' videos. The contestant with the most likes on his/her video can spin a wheel, and receive a prize depending on when the wheel stops, while the contestant who has the most dislikes on his/her video is eliminated and sent to the Tiny Loser Chamber, which is itself located in the Locker of Losers. List of Season 2 Episodes # Yeah Who? I Wanna Know (Episode 1) # Get Digging (Episode 2) # Inspectopes Nightmare 3 (Episode 3) # Zeeky Boogy Doog (Épisode 4) # Get In The Van (Episode 5a) # BFDIA 5b (A Game) (Episode 5b) # No More Snow (Episode 5c) # It’s A Monster (Episode 5d) # The Long Lost Yoyle City (Episode 5e) # It’s Been A While (Episode 6) # Thats Good To Know (Episode 7) # Episode 8 (coming soon on the object show fanonpedia) Contestants * Rocky - 1008 votes * Firey - 724 votes * Teardrop - 585 votes * Needle - 489 votes * Spongy - 456 votes * Pin - 405 votes * Tennis Ball - 359 votes * Coiny - 334 votes * Pencil - 320 votes * Match - 315 votes * Ice Cube - 313 votes * Golf Ball - 215 votes from producer's choice * Nickel - 892 votes * Bomby - 582 votes * Dora - 439 votes * Ruby - 381 votes * Donut - 307 votes * Fries - 303 votes * Book - 296 votes * Yellow Face - 292 votes * Puffball - 291 votes * Gelatin - Joined differently Remaining Contestants * Bomby * Book * Coiny * Firey * Fries * Gelatin * Golf Ball * Ice Cube * Needle * Nickel * Pin * Rocky * Ruby * Spongy * Tennis Ball * Yellow Face Eliminated contestants * 17th - Pencil * 18th - Puffball * 19th - Match * 20th - Teardrop * 21st - Dora * 22nd - Donut Galleryxd Bomby intro.png Booknacho.png CoinyBFB.png Firey intro.png Fries intro bfb.png 0He Sit2.png GBGBGB.png Ice Cube BFB.png Needle IDFB.png Nickel intro.png Pencil-BFB.png Pin intro.png IsRockyEvil.png Bfsp portrait Ruby.png Spongy (SuperCDLand).png TB tennis ball c.png Yellow Face (OC Pose).png Puffy-0.png Match intro.png Teardrop gonna fall.png Dora.png Donut C Open.png NEWTVBody.png Category:Object shows Category:Cancelled Category:BFDI Seasons Category:Jacknjellify Category:Official Object Shows Category:Object Shows Category:Shows Category:BFDIA Category:BFDI Category:Camps Category:Jacknjellify's camps